KTP-Episod 11-Po co śpiewać piosenki niezwiązane z kosmosem?
Kristin:Po prostu nie chce mi się streszczać poprzedniego odcinka więc przechodzimy do Kosmosu Totalnej Porażki (intro) (Cody się budzi,sumienie go gryzło że oszukał Trenta) (DJ bawił się ze swoim króliczkiem) (Lindsay poprawiała se paznokcie) (Harold ćwiczył karate) (Heather bierze prysznic) ("Kilek" ćwiczył na makiecie) (Leshawna jadła jabłko) (Kristin wchodzi i mówi: ) Kristin:Dzisiejsze zadanie to śpiewanie piosenek niezwiązanych z kosmosem.Każdy dostanie dane mu zespoły.(konf.)Temu debilowi dam specjalnie niemiecki zespół. (Lindsay losuje i wylosowała piosenkę Sabatonu "Nuclear Attack") ("Kilek" wylosował Vavamuffina "Hoologan Rootz") "Kilek"(konf):Oł yeah.Ja to umiem bez problemu. (Harold trafił na Rammsteina "Keine Lust") Harold(konf):Niemiecki?Ona mi utrudnia życie! (DJ wylosował Blindside "Swallow") (Cody wylosował Disturbeda "Criminal") (Heather wylosowała Godsmacka "VooDoo") (Leshawna wylosowała Static X "Skinyman") (po pewnym czasie Kristin mówi) Kristin:Czas zacząć śpiewanie.Zacznijmy od Harolda i jego "Keine Lust" Harold:(konf)Ona mi uprzykrza życie!(poza konf.) Ich hab' keine Lust x4 Ich habe keine Lust mich nicht zu hassen Hab' keine Lust mich anzufassen Ich hätte Lust zu onanieren Hab' keine Lust es zu probieren Ich hätte Lust mich auszuziehen Hab keine Lust mich nackt zu sehen Ich hätte Lust mit großen Tieren Hab keine Lust es zu riskieren Hab keine Lust vom Schnee zu gehen Hab keine Lust zu erfrieren Ich hab' keine Lust x3 Nein, ich hab' keine Lust Ich habe keine Lust etwas zu kauen Denn ich hab' keine Lust es zu verdauen Hab' keine Lust mich zu wiegen Hab' keine Lust im Fett zu liegen Ich hätte Lust mit großen Tieren Hab keine Lust es zu riskieren Hab keine Lust vom Schnee zu gehen Hab keine Lust zu erfrieren Ich bleibe einfach liegen Und wieder zähle ich die Fliegen Lustlos fasse ich mich an Und Merke bald ich bin schon lange Kalt So Kalt, mir ist Kalt! So Kalt! Mir ist Kalt! Mir ist Kalt! So Kalt! Mir ist Kalt! so Kalt! Mir ist Kalt! So Kalt! Mir ist Kalt! Ich hab' keine Lust! Kristin:Poczekamy na opinię jurorów.A w tym czasie wystąpi Cody i jego "Criminal" Cody: Malevolent criminal, I When the vision paints my mind Cross the invisible line And you’ll be paid in kind Malevolent criminal, I When the vision paints my mind Cross the invisible line And you’ll be paid in kind HIT IT! HA, HA! HA, HA! HA, HA!Criminal, this suffering It makes me think like a criminal The suffering, when we’re alone Criminal, this suffering It makes me feel like a criminal The suffering, when we’re alone Typical enough for me That I burn inside in agony What power will enable me To bury my vision The hunger coming over me As I learn to hide the agony To make a final remedy To close the door once and for all In a world that I don’t want to know With a message that I never want to send To be freed from all of this I want you to quicken my end Don’t tell me I cannot go With a wound that refuses to mend Deliver me from all of this I want you to quicken my end It seems the whole experience is Terrible and crippling The pain is much more Than physical, beyond belief When we’re alone Typical enough for me That I burn inside in agony What power will enable me To make this decision Despair has fallen over me No way to hide the agony Embracing my calamity To save myself once and for all In a world that I don’t want to know With a message that I never want to send To be freed from all of this I want you to quicken my end Don’t tell me I cannot go With a wound that refuses to mend Deliver me from all of this I want you to quicken my end Now you wanna know, you want a name You wanna call me motherfucker Now you wanna know, you want a name You wanna say it doesn’t matter Now you wanna know, you want a name You wanna call me motherfucker Now you wanna know, you want a name You wanna say it doesn’t matter now Now, now you wanna know Now you wanna name Now you wanna place Now you wanna time Now you wanna know Now, now you wanna know Now you wanna name Now you wanna place Now you wanna time Now you wanna know, now In a world that I don’t want to know With a message that I never want to send To be freed from all of this I want you to quicken my end Don’t tell me I cannot go With a wound that refuses to mend Deliver me from all of this I want you to quicken my end Don’t say it isn’t so I’m on a path that you’ll never comprehend Set me free from all of this I need you to quicken my end Kristin:To może teraz Heather i jej "VooDoo" Heather: I'm not the one who's so far away When I feel the snake bite enter my veins Never did I wanna be here again And I don't remember why I came Candles raise my desire Why I'm so far away No more meaning to my life No more reason to stay Freezing feeling, Breathe in, breathe in I'm coming back again I'm not the one who's so far away When I feel the snake bite enter my veins Never did I wanna be here again And I don't remember why I came Hazing clouds rain on my head Empty thoughts fill my ears Find my shade by the moon light Why my thoughts aren't so clear Demons dreaming Breathe in, breathe in I'm coming back again I'm not the one who's so far away When I feel the snake bite enter my veins Never did I wanna be here again And I don't remember why I came I'm not the one who's so far away When I feel the snake bite enter my veins Never did I wanna be here again And I don't remember why I came I'm not the one who's so far away When I feel the snake bite enter my veins Never did I wanna be here again And I don't remember why I came I'm not the one who's so far away When I feel the snake bite enter my veins Never did I wanna be here again And I don't remember why I came voodoo, voodoo, voodoo, voodoo, voodoo, voodoo,voodoo, voodoo,voodoo, voodoo, voodoo, voodoo, voodoo, voodoo, voodoo, voodoo, So far away... I'm not the one who's so far away... I'm not the one who's so far away...I'm not the one who's so far away... Kristin:To Leshawna i jej "Skinyman" Leshawna: My little girl Where are you? My fucked up world Destroyed you Day after day Day after day I get it now I just go on without you Twisted inside Six miles high I rehearse how to Say goodbye to you Skinnyman Turned into a monster I'm a motherfucker Wrap it up tight Emotions are distorted It's no surprise Nothing alive All hope has been aborted Day after day Day after day I get it now I just go on without you Twisted inside Six miles high I rehearse how to Say goodbye to you Skinnyman Turned into a monster I'm a motherfucker Inside i'm dead All used up God damn i miss her As my skin turns yellow I forget this hell As the skies are bruised And the rain comes down As my face turns pale Try to deal with these thoughts At the end of it all I still miss you Kristin:Teraz DJ i jego "Swallow" DJ: Been waiting and now you're sinking slow Been watching how you rated me low You say water is supposed to be brown I say there's garbage in the fountain Yeah Taste and swallow, swallow down swallow down, swallow down Yeah Been wanted for thinking slow Now you've been longing for an open window Get out throw out You're thirsty no doubt Yeah Taste and swallow, swallow down swallow down, swallow down swallow down, swallow down Taste and swallow, swallow down swallow down, swallow down swallow down, swallow down Taste and swallow, swallow down swallow down, swallow it down Kristin:Niech będzie "Kilek" i "Hooligan Rootz" "Kilek": This tune is specially livicated to the ancient predestors from Jamaica, I say ! Hooligan roots of the streets Fire wicked man a fire babylonian Hooligan roots of the streets Fire burn a fire governmental Hooligan roots of the streets Fire burn a babylonian wicked Hooligan roots of the streets Fire governmental Ja mam reggae wydrapane w sercu jak tagi w tramwajach Każda nowa pulsacja moje tętno podwaja A ja idę Grochowską jest koniec maja Junior Reid w słuchawkach zagaja (tigi ding ding whoai) Gorgu lewą ręką macha bo Gorgu jest szmaja Bum! za rogiem stoi już cała zgraja W klubie sound system, ktoś krzyczy: more fire! Ale nagle ale nagle podchodzi jakiś pajac Frajer ma gajer nadaje tani bajer Gadką o kabonie trąci jak zajzajer Ja tańce na stole wolę ja wolę reggae sztajer Idź pan do cholery, bo nudzisz w rzeczy samej A kiedy już z kokainy zrobiony będzie śnieg And snowing snowing snowing Kiedy dziewczyny man manekiny będą miały przyciski play For love Kiedy nie będzie można mieć z poza playlisty płyt A tę listę TV poda Wtedy my będziemy stać za rogiem i nawijać git reggae bit git reggae bit Bo to muzyka bez koko bo to muzyka bez portfolio Nikt się nie ugina pod platynową kolią Bo to muzyka bez curriculum vitae Bomby bomby napompowane reggae bitem Tem te te tempo te te te temat Nogi wyginałby a nawet denat Ślę uśmiech sępom odpalam reggae agregat Bo jeśli ma płonąć babilon musi się zjarać schemat Hooligan roots of the streets Fire wicked man a fire babylonian Hooligan roots of the streets Fire burn a fire governmental Hooligan roots of the streets Fire burn a fire burn wicked man Hooligan roots of the streets Fire burn governmental Idiotyzm się pleni muzyka świata nie zmieni Ale czasem warto sięgnąć do korzeni W TV ludzie nieprawdziwi gadają jak nakręceni My mam muzykę o smaku płomieni A kiedy już z kokainy zrobiony będzie śnieg And snowing snowing snowing Kiedy dziewczyny man manekiny będą miały przyciski play For love Kiedy nie będzie można mieć z poza playlisty płyt A tę listę TV podaWtedy my będziemy stać za rogiem i nawijać git reggae bit git reggae bit Kristin:I na koniec Lindsai i jej "Nuclear Attack" Lindsay:Zapomniałam tekstu Kristin:Trudno,nietykalność wygrywa...Harold? Harold:Yes!(konf.)Producenci musieli wziąć pod uwagę że miałem utwór niemiecki.I mam nietykalność :D Głosowanie *Leshawna:Lindsay,sorki laska *Harold:Hm..."Kilek" jest jakiś podejrzany *Heather:Odegram się na Lindsay za te włosy *"Kilek":Jeny laska-jak można zapomnieć tekstu piosenki? *Lindsay:Niech będzie Heather *Cody:Lindsay *DJ:Lindsay,wybacz mi Ceremonia Kristin:Harold,Cody,DJ,Heather,Leshawna i..."Kilek" "Kilek":Uff Lindsay:Dlaczego? Kristin:Pa bo nie chce mi się mówić zakończenia Kategoria:Odcinki Kosmosu Totalnej Porażki